Undeniably Precious
by Zajac
Summary: Takes place after the final episode of Adventure 02. Gennai throws a party, and Takeru and Hikari tell each other the truth. Together, they hope to enjoy the peace and harmony they have helped restore. Takari, some PatoGato. Please R&R.
1. The Party

I knew Gennai was an enigmatic man, and held many surprises up his sleeves, but one thing I never would have expected was his ability to throw a great party. Normally, I would have been happy to be here, and it was actually quite fun, but I was hoping for a quieter environment. I had to talk to someone, a very special someone. The vision MaloMyotismon had given me made me realize something, and I wanted to share it with her.

I craned my neck, looking for her, but couldn't find her face in the crowd. A different approach was needed. I smiled and looked up at my Digimon partner, or at least as much of him as I could see, considering he was on my hat. Perhaps an ariel view would do the trick.

"Patomon, can you find Kari for me?"

With a nod, he was off. I felt a slight pressure on my head as he pushed off, and then my head felt suddenly light. It always took me a few seconds to get used to not having Patomon up there. With nothing more to do, I surveyed the mass of people that Gennai had assembled, and waited for Patomon. Everyone was smiling, and upbeat music permeated the gathering, although no bands or speakers could be seen. People and Digimon congregated in small knots, exchanging congratulations, making introductions, and greeting long lost friends.

I was still partially in shock, still light headed from more than Patomon's sudden departure. I had relived my worst fears, had almost lost Patomon to darkness again. I had also seen my deepest desire, my family together again, and so much happier for it. Maybe we couldn't be back together, but I wasn't going to lose the chance to be closer to another person I cared about.

Lost in my recollections, I didn't notice Patomon leading Kari towards me until they were a few strides away. Her hand enveloped his tiny paw, and his wings beat animatedly, as he brought her towards me. He was beaming, glad to be of help, while Kari's smile made her eyes sparkle and dance. Gatomon trailed right behind the two of them, smiling her knowing, feline smile.

Patomon let go of Kari's hand, and she rushed to me, and before I could say anything she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. Startled, it took me a second to respond in kind. She smelt like mountains, and pine trees, and light, if it can be said to have a smell. I felt different with her this close to me. I was in some undefinable way, complete.

To me, Kari was undeniably precious.

Reluctantly, we parted from our embrace, and held each other at arms length. Her smile was radiant. "Kari..." I began softly, and then drawing strength from her smile, continued with more surety "when MaloMyotismon showed us those visions, I saw my family back together. I wanted it so badly, to forever be with the people I care about so much. And even though that wasn't real, it made me realize something important. I may not be able to be with all my family, but I can be with you. I care about you, I like you. I was too scared to face you when I said it to you before, but here in your light that fear can't touch me." And it couldn't. As I looked into her eyes, I wasn't scared of how she'd react to my feelings, I wasn't apprehensive or nervous. I was free, untethered, floating.

Her ruby eyes were no less radiant as she beamed at me, in fact, I saw the light in them shine more powerfully than ever. Her voice was sweet, and soft as she replied to me. "I care about you too Takeru. Malomyotismon showed me the digital world and our world in harmony together, gaining strength from their harmony. By defeating Malomyotismon, we made that possible, but there is still work to be done. I want to do that work with you."

And suddenly, her eyes were bigger, brighter, closer. Clumsily and briefly, our lips met , and I felt as though our hearts beat as one. We embraced again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gatomon swinging Patomon around, as they joyously danced.

After that, I could properly enjoy the party, as Kari and I walked through it hand in hand. We made idle conversation and talked about how the Digital World and our world would be changed by the renewal of the Digital World, and the advent of so many Digidestined and partner digimon.

We talked to the other Digidestined, and got their opinions on what to expect in the future, and inadvertently, their opinions on 'us'. Matt smiled at our hands, while I looked pointedly at his arm, which was resting casually around Sora's waist. winking at me, he pulled her close, and kissed her. Afterwards, Sora and Kari giggled.

I don't think Joe even noticed that Kari and I were holding hands, so preoccupied was he with listening to Izzy's theories on what would happen next in the digital world. Izzy did spare us a single "prodigious", and then went right back to an explanation that was way over our heads.

Mimi bombarded us with questions that we awkwardly tried to answer. That she asked us proved to be a good thing, however, because they prepared us for a challenge that I thought was scarier than MaloMyotismon. After a few minutes of our wandering, Tai noticed how I was holding his sister's hand, and he made a beeline right for us. I gulped. Kari noticed, and looked around. When she saw her brother's expression she looked quizzical.

Tai forced a smile as he approached Kari and I. He gave a stiff nod to us, and I had the distinct impression that he felt we had betrayed him somehow. His voice was as stiff as he was. "Takeru, Kari. How are you." I was surprised by how he said "how are you." He managed to make it into an accusation, as though I had no right to feeling anything while I had his sister's hand in mine.

I decided to ignore the stiffness, and to try to pretend that this was a normal conversation. "I'm great Tai, how are you?" I kept my voice as light and airy as his was stiff, and I was almost shocked at how easy it was. Beside me, Kari answered his question similarly to how I did, and looked puzzled by his stiffness.

Tai didn't waste any more time on pleasantries, and left our casual responses hanging dead in the air. "Takeru," he began, "are you going out with my sister?" His tone was icier than a Frigimon in Antarctica. Kari and I shared a glance. Were we going out? We had kissed, but I think we both knew that it would be better if Tai didn't know that fact right now. Kari gave my hand a squeeze, and I think that gave me the courage to answer her brother.

"Tai," I began, keeping my tone reasonable rather than defensive,"you know how much I care about your sister. I'm not going to hurt her. Yes, we like each other, but you can trust me, and you know you can trust her." Kari nodded firmly, and glared at her brother. I relaxed a bit, and Kari took the offensive.

"Besides Tai, it's none of your business who I'm with. I'm a big girl."

Tai glared back, and looked prepared to utter a retort, but was stopped by a hand that barely reached his shoulder. It was yellow, and scaled, and ended in three sharp talons. Someone who didn't know Agumon would be sure Tai was about to fall victim to some sort of monster.

Agumon smiled, and spoke from beside Tai, keeping his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Come on Tai, you've always trusted T.K. to protect Kari. You know he's okay." Tai considered this for a second, as Agumon continued. "And Kari's right. She's old enough to look after herself." Tai continued to think, and finally gave a nod, genuine this time. Agumon's smile grew wider, confidant that Tai wouldn't pose any more of a problem. I silently thanked him, and I think he understood, because he winked at us.

"Now that that's done Tai, let's get something to eat!" Agumon began to drag Tai away, and with a smile, he left us.

I smiled too, and once Tai was out of sight I pulled Kari towards me for the second time that night. I tried my best to mime Matt as I kissed her again, and she smiled radiantly at me afterwards. We spent the rest of the night in the centre of a blur of smiling faces, faces belonging to friends both old and new.


	2. Hopes and Dreams

_I scrambled up the rope, right behind her. In my head I repeated "this is just like gym class" over and over again. I couldn't give in to the terror I felt. Then Kari would see, and she'd be scared. So I was brave, for her. We hurried up the rope, while Angemon fought the big stupid clown. I was worried that Angemon could only hold Piedmon off, not defeat him. I was scared I might lose him again. _

_I saw Angemon knock Piedmon back as I frantically climbed. I yelled encouragement as he twirled his golden staff into his left hand, and then punched forward with his right hand, yelling "Hand of Faith." I took a hand off the rope, and cheered Angemon on, one handed. Elation replaced fear._

_Piedmon smiled from the ground. I heard him yell "Clown Trick!", and then Angemon was blasted backwards. Kari yelled. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen to the rope. Fear slammed back into me, twice as hard as before. My fears were coming true. _

_Piedmon wasn't finished. He blasted Angemon off the balcony, and then threw his swords at him. Angemon plummeted like a stone. I cried, I couldn't help it. I had lost Angemon again. I yelled at him. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening. Tears streamed down my face._

_I heard Kari's voice as if from a distance. She was scared. Her fear galvanized me back into action. I couldn't let her be afraid. It was hard, but I wiped the tears away. I turned to her, and I tried to give her strength and reassurance. And I lied to her; "Angemon will be fine, but you've got to keep on climbing!"_

_But she couldn't. A sword came out of nowhere, and cut the rope right above her hand. Kari screamed and slid down a foot. My stomach plummeted. Piedmon laughed. He was right there, behind me. And he mocked me and my secret terror with his eyes. I felt them look into me, look right into my heart, and see my cowardice. And I saw his mouth curl in contempt._

"_It seems you've reached the end of your rope!"_

_His voice and his laugh were devoid of humour. His voice was cold, cruel and cutting, and his laugh was the laugh of a creature devoid of all compassion. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my pants and pulled. I began to slip. His mocking voice rang out clearly._

"_Sorry if I gave you a wedgie!"_

_Kari jumped to my rescue, and grabbed my wrist. She yelled at Piedmon to let go of me, an appeal to the decency that he never possessed. _

_It wasn't enough. We were both slipping. I couldn't let him get Kari. She was too important to me. I asked her to let me go of me. She wouldn't._

_Piedmon smiled. And before I could make her understand, make her save herself, his cruel voice rang out one last time._

"_It looks like you two are falling for each other!"_

_And then his sword cut the rope, and we were falling, tumbling, screaming. I lost Kari's hand, and she fell beside me, past me._

_The ice cold realization that I had failed hit me like a phantasm of the upcoming impact. I had failed Kari, failed Tai, failed everyone who was counting on me._

_Up ahead, the ground loomed, I was getting closer to it._

_Closer._

_I gave in to despair. There was nothing I could do. We had lost._

_Closer._

_I could make out individual rocks._

_Closer._

_I was about to hit, I braced my self and..._

I woke up, covered in sweat, panting like a winded horse. I was trapped, bound in ropes. I lashed out, struggled, tried to free myself from them. They parted beneath my fury, and I jumped up, only to hit my head on the low ceiling. I silently cursed, then looked around the room frantically in an attempt to get my bearings.

And then I relaxed. I was in my room, in my home. I was in no danger. The ropes had been my sheets, twisted around me by the throes of my nightmare. I had hit my head on the ceiling because I was standing on my bed.

My heart abandoned it's frantic pace in favour of a more leisurely one. I lay back down on my bed, and restored the sheets to order. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't want to revisit that nightmare.

The shadows in my room seemed sinister, and every noise made me start. I stared into the corners of my room, which were blanketed in darkness. Part of me believed Piedmon was hiding in the shadows, waiting to spring out at me as soon as I closed my eyes.

I lay in my bed for a long time before I drifted off to sleep. It took a long time for exhaustion to overcome fear. I considered waking Patamon, knowing his company would ease my fears, but I decided against it. He had somehow slept through my nightmare and my thrashing, and in sleep he was incredibly peaceful. After all the fighting he had done today, I didn't have the heart to interrupt his sleep.

Patamon wasn't the only thing I considered. My thoughts drifted as I waited for sleep to claim me. I relived the day before. Our near loss, the hopelessness, my vision and our victory. I tried to think about the party, but the nightmare came to the fore. I told myself over and over that Piedmon was defeated, that he was gone for good.

Slowly, the mantra worked. My thoughts drifted, and turned to all those other adventures I had had in the Digital World. I thought first of my adventures with the original group of the Digidestined, those adventures I shared especially with Kari.

We stuck together because we were the youngest. All the others were older, more confidant, more sure of what to do, or at least appeared that way. We were often lost and scared, overwhelmed by the new experiences. And when we grew, it was together. We understood each other better than any of the others could understand us, even our siblings.

The second time 'round, with the new Digidestined, we stuck together because of our shared experiences. We alone knew all the dangers of the Digital World, and we alone understood the actions that sometimes had to be taken to save it. This time, we were the confident ones, who watched the others grow. I guess we grew as well, but I think it was less noticeable. Our growth was slower than theirs was. We had already gone through the same growth spurt that they were just starting.

Eventually, my thoughts returned to the party. I relived it and smiled. And I began to wonder about Kari and I. How would things change? Would we still share adventures in the Digital World? Would our friendship retain it's easy, open quality? What would others think? How would Daisuke react? The questions bounced around in my head.

Eventually, my thoughts took on an ethereal quality, becoming pale and ghostly. I saw them, as if they were at the end of a tunnel, receding from me, or as if they were on the surface of a lake I was sinking into. And then sleep took me in it's sweet embrace. This time I did not dream.

_______________

Notes:

I'm not quite sure how many chapters the finished story will be, but I know that there will be at least two more chapters.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favourited this story.


	3. Ice Cream and Sand Castles

I licked the drop of ice cream just before it could travel from the cone to my hands. It was another near miss.

I chuckled at this stray thought, and Kari's gaze fell on me. I was drawn in by her infectious smile.

It was directed at me, both curious, and confident. She knew I'd tell her what I found funny.

"I thought of the ice cream almost getting on my hand as a 'near miss' and I just realized how much things have changed and how quickly. Yesterday a near miss would have meant meant almost being blown up, or burned to a crisp, or something."

Kari laughed too.

"I'd say that it's a change for the better."

We both laughed and smiled. I decided to be bold, to forge ahead. It seemed to me something that Matt would do, and Matt was good at this sort of thing.

"I can think of another change for the better."

Her knowing smile took me in. I saw her wondering if I'd tease her, or be sincere. I considered it the former, but no witty remarks came to mind. I settled on the truth.

"Us."

My worries after my nightmare were in vain. There was no awkwardness between us. Our easy friendship was still there, stronger even than before. It was deeper now. It went where we were once scared to let it go.

I gave my ice cream another lick. It was good ice cream, the outside was soft from the sun, and the inside was cold and delicious.

When we had bought the ice creams, the young cashier had looked at us like we were insane. Not only was it freezing out, but we bought two each. Had we been planning to eat it outside, I would have agreed with the cashier. But luckily Patamon, Gatomon, Kari and I could travel to the Digital World. There we could eat our ice creams while enjoying the summer sun.

Hey, we'd saved the world. Both worlds. I think we deserved to come to the Digital World to do something other than fight. Certainly, there was nothing better than being able to hang out in the summer sun when the rest of Odaiba was languishing in the grip of winter.

Kari and I sat down as we continued to lick away at our ice cream cones. We watched Gatomon and Patamon play in the sand. They had finished their ice creams in record time.

I wondered if Digimon had to deal with brain freeze. I brought it up, and Kari and I playfully debated this topic for a few minutes, before we asked our friends if they had got brain freeze from the ice cream. After explaining to them what it was, they reached their verdict quickly. Neither did. We laughed and complained about how Digimon got all the luck.

Slowly our ice creams vanished. The scoops on top were licked away first, bit by bit. Eventually we brought them to the level of the cones, and then began to destroy those as well. Each bite reduced the cones in stature, until finally they were completely gone.

I sighed in contentment, and looked around the beach. The sun was painting the waters crimson as it fell towards the horizon. The previously dark gold sand of the beach was bathed in red, and had become bronze.

I looked at the sand again. The tide had just gone out, so the beach was a bit wet. It was perfect conditions for a sand castle. I grabbed Kari's hand as I stood up, and dragged her towards Patamon and Gatomon.

"What is it T.K.?"

I smiled (I found I did that a lot when I was around Kari).

"Did you ever make sand castles at the beach when you were a kid?"

I saw understanding grow in her eyes.

"A few times. Tai and I would make them. Why?"

She was kind enough to let me explain, although she already understood. I grabbed a handful of sand, and began shaping it into the base of a tower.

"Because we have just enough light left to build one."

We worked until the sun had fled, laughing outrageously the whole time. Patamon and Gatomon helped out as well. By the pale light of the moon we could just make out our sand castle. The towers were lopsided, the crenellations on top were uneven. The walls were sloppy, and the moat was shallow. But it was beautiful, and special, and perfect.

Kari and I stood in front of it, and Gatomon used Kari's camera to take a picture of us, smiling, with my arm around Kari's waist, and her arm around my shoulders. The flash momentarily turned day to night.

Still laughing and smiling, we headed back to the TV that formed the gate between our world and the digital one. It was right at the edge of the beach, where the sand turned to grass.

We held our Digivices up to the TV. Kari yelled "Digiport, open!" The TV sucked us in.

We landed in my mom's office. We had used my mom's computer to head into the digital world because she was working late tonight. Her being gone meant that we didn't have to interrupt anyone, and we didn't run the risk of falling out of the computer onto anyone else.

It was enough trouble trying to untangle ourselves from each other.

After extricating myself from Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon, I offered Kari my hand to help her up. She smiled at my gesture, and took my proffered hand.

She asked me when I'd learned to be a gentleman. Gatomon seconded the question.

The answer, of course was Matt. He'd given me some tips the night before, when Kari had been busy talking with Ken and Yolie. I answered with a smile, and took more of Matt's advice.

"I've always been a gentlemen, and therefore, I think I would only be proper that I walked you home."

I gave an elaborate bow that I'd made up on the spot, then offered her my hand. She couldn't restrain a giggle. I couldn't hold in a chuckle. In seconds we were on the floor laughing. Patamon and Gatomon joined in.

When we had recovered, and picked ourselves up for a second time, I offered her my arm again.

"I wasn't joking you know."

She managed to maintain a straight face - barely. I could see how desperately the facade wanted to crack into another outburst of laughter. I considered feigning hurt, but I knew it was pointless. I was enjoying this even more than she was.

Finally, she managed to get herself under control, and accept my arm. We strolled out of the building, hand in hand, followed by Patamon and Gatomon. We made idle conversation for most of the way. Eventually Patamon jumped up onto my head, and Gatomon leapt in to Kari's arms.

We carried them the rest of the way to Kari's apartment, and then turned to face each other at the doors. Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arm, and Patamon flew off my head. I looked at Kari. Smiled. She smiled back.

"I really enjoyed tonight Takeru."

Her voice was soft, it drew me in. I moved closer.

"I did too, Milady Hikari."

I had remembered that I was supposed to be the gentleman here.

She giggled again. Took a step closer, and leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, and leaned in to meet her. We met somewhere in the middle, still clumsy, still new at this, but getting better. I wondered if Matt could give me advice on this as well.

We parted reluctantly, and said our good byes to each other.

As Patamon and I walked away, I looked back once. Kari and Gatomon were still out in front , waving at us and laughing.

Suddenly and surprisingly, Patamon jumped off of my head, and flew quickly towards them. Before anyone could say anything, he landed next to Gatomon, and quickly kissed her cheek, and then blushing, ran back to me. I scooped him into my arms and waved one more time at Kari, who was giggling madly at Gatomon, who in turn was running her paw over her cheek, a confused smile and a blush almost as heavy as Patamon's on her face.

Maybe Matt would have advice for him too.


	4. Late

_I scrambled up the rope, right behind her. In my head I repeated "this is just like gym class" over and over again. I was scared, but I couldn't let it show. Then Kari would see, and she'd be scared. So I was brave, for her. We hurried up the rope, while Angemon fought the big stupid clown._

_I saw Angemon knock Piedmon back as I frantically climbed. I yelled encouragement as he twirled his golden staff into his left hand, and then punched forward with his right hand, and yelled "Hand of Faith." I took a hand off the rope, and cheered Angemon on, one handed. Elation replaced fear._

_Piedmon smiled from the ground. I heard him yell "Clown Trick!", and then Angemon was blasted backwards. Kari yelled. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen to the rope. Fear slammed back into me, I couldn't lose Angemon again._

_Piedmon wasn't finished. He blasted Angemon off the balcony, and then threw his swords at him. Angemon plummeted like a stone. I cried, I couldn't help it. I yelled at him. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening. Tears streamed down my face._

_I heard Kari's voice as if from a distance. She was scared. Her fear galvanized me back into action. I couldn't let her be afraid. It was hard, but I wiped the tears away. I turned to her, and I tried to give her strength and reassurance. Deep inside, I knew that what I said was true._

_"Angemon will be fine, but you've got to keep on climbing!"_

_But she couldn't. A sword came out of nowhere, and cut the rope right above her hand. Kari screamed and slid down a foot. My stomach plummeted. Piedmon laughed. He was right there, behind me. He smirked at me, and I met his cruel eyes. I was determined not to give in._

_"It seems you've reached the end of your rope!"_

_His voice and his laugh were devoid of humour. His voice was cold, cruel and cutting, and his laugh was the laugh of a creature devoid of all compassion. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my pants and pulled. I began to slip. His mocking voice rang out clearly._

_"Sorry if I gave you a wedgie!"_

_Kari jumped to my rescue, and grabbed my wrist. She yelled at Piedmon to let go of me, an appeal to the decency that he never possessed._

_It wasn't enough. We were both slipping. I couldn't let him get Kari. She was too important to me. I asked her to let me go of me. She wouldn't._

_Piedmon smiled. And before I could make her understand, make her save herself, his cruel voice rang out one last time._

_"It looks like you two are falling for each other!"_

_And then his sword cut the rope, and we were falling, tumbling, screaming. I lost Kari's hand, and she fell beside me, past me._

_I thought we were doomed. I apologized silently to my brother. I had let him down._

_Then suddenly, I thought of him again. I had the key chain of him attached to my backpack. I grabbed it, and held it in my hand. I could almost hear his voice telling me to never give up, to have faith in myself, telling me to fight to the bitter end._

_I promised his voice that I would, and I was strengthened with new resolve. Things may have looked hopeless, but I was not going to give up._

_If I gave up then everything would be lost. I had to fight for Matt, for Angemon, for Kari, and for everyone else._

_My Crest came out from under my shirt and began to glow._

_I was falling, but I wasn't going to give up._

_And then I wasn't falling. Angemon had Digivolved, and caught Kari and I in his arms. He flew upwards with us held safely to his chest._

_And then my dream changed. Angemon didn't carry us back towards Piedmon, instead, he carried us up into the clouds. The more he ascended, the older Kari and I became, until we looked the same age we were now._

_Eventually, we reached a cloud that was solid, and Angemon set us down there, before turning to go. He explained that Piedmon wasn't finished, but that he could take care of it._

_And he left Kari and I there in the clouds, where worries were impossible, and happiness was all around us._

_Eventually, I woke up..._

I was groggy as I awakened. I remembered figments of a dream. I knew it had been a good one, but I couldn't concentrate on it. My ears were being assailed by a constant beeping. I reached out blindly with a hand to try to get rid of the noise. My hand fell on the alarm clock next to my bed...

Alarm clock?

Then it hit me. The beeping was my alarm clock. It was time for me to wake up, and get ready for school. The dream would have to wait.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, and rolled out of bed. The carpet was soft on my bare feet, but I missed the comfort and warmth of being in bed, wrapped in blankets.

I shot an envious glance at the still sleeping Patamon, then headed to the bathroom to shower.

I left the lights off and turned the red knob in the shower right up. It was almost like another ten minutes of sleep, and it gave me a chance to remember the dream.

In the dark of the shower the pieces slowly slotted themselves together. It was almost the same as my nightmare two night ago, but there hadn't been the same hopelessness this time. Instead it had been closer to how I had actually felt during the battle.

The ending of the dream still eluded me. I remembered a sense of rising, and happiness, and I knew Kari had been in it, but that was all.

I started. I had been standing under the shower water thinking for Amaterasu only knows how long. I gave up on figuring out the last bit of the dream, and instead focused on getting ready for school. After toweling myself off and getting dressed, I ate a breakfast of Okayu and Nori. They were the first things I saw in the fridge, but they weren't particularly appetizing.

I brushed my teeth hurriedly, and spared a glance at the clock. I had spent more time in a daze in the shower than I thought. Normally I'd be leaving right now.

I rushed back into my room, where I hurriedly packed up my homework and school books, and said good bye to Patamon. I think he went back to sleep as soon as I left, but I didn't have time to check.

I rushed to the closet next to the door, grabbed my coat and hat, and put both on. Then I shouldered my bag, and slipped out of the apartment. I locked the door behind me, pocketed my key, and headed to the bank of elevators.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long for an elevator to arrive on my floor, so I managed to leave the apartment building only a few minutes after I normally did. I didn't see Yolie or Cody anywhere, so I assumed they had gone on ahead of me.

Since they weren't with me, maybe I could try to meet up with Kari and walk to school with her. I had walked home from school to her house a few times with her, and knew the route she took. I glanced at my watch again. Kari normally didn't get to school until a few minutes after I did, so she was probably just leaving her apartment.

I knew I wouldn't make it to her apartment before she left, but if I walked towards the school for a few minutes, then headed towards her route, I'd be able to meet up with her, as long as I was quick.

Having come to a decision, I set off at a trot down my street. I headed straight for a few minutes, then I crossed the road and continued at a right angle. I jogged down that street for several minutes, closing in on the point where I figured I'd be able to meet up with Kari.

As I got closer, I looked around for Kari, but couldn't see her. I couldn't tell if I had missed her, or if she was close by, but blocked from my view by the abundant buildings. Finally, I reached the intersection where I planned to meet up with her. I looked towards the school, but didn't see her. I took a breath, then turned around to look towards her apartment.

I saw her coming towards me, smiled at her, and waved. I could tell from her posture that she was confused. I guess she hadn't been expecting someone to wave at her.

Then I saw her mouth open, and heard her laugh. She must have recognized me.

She walked faster, then broke into a jog. When she was close enough that I could clearly make out her face, I saw she was smiling as widely as I was.

Sometimes, running late wasn't so bad.

Note:

Okayu = Rice pudding

Nori = Dried Seaweed

Amaterasu= Japanese Sun Godess. I doubt people would ever use the expression the way I had Takeru use it, but I think it sounded better than saying "God Only Knows"

The dream is a bit different this time around, and not just at the end. I didn't _completely_ copy and paste it.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Journal

I was sad to see the school at the end of the block. Kari and I had almost reached our destination. Our walk was about to end.

I had been the best walk to school of my life. I guess that isn't really saying much, but still, I knew I would remember this day as special for a long time. There was something perfect in the seamlessness of our conversation, it's natural ebb and flow, punctuated only by bouts of laughter.

Even talking of how Davis would react to Kari and I hadn't made me embarrassed. Instead, Kari and I had laughed at more and more unlikely scenarios, including Davis turning into SkullGreymon and destroying the school. Both of us knew that these were pure fantasy. We were fairly sure that Davis had gotten over his crush on Kari.

Still, we were both just a little nervous about it as we entered the school, still holding hands.

Our friends were waiting for us inside.

Kari turned her head and smiled at me. I smiled back. We walked casually up to our friends.

And then Yolie squealed.

I think it was a joyful squeal, not one of abject terror, but it was hard to tell. The only thing I was sure of was that it was loud. The yell caused what seemed like half the school to turn and look at Yolie, and by extension at us, as they realized what she had yelled at.

I blushed a bit. Being with Kari didn't embarrass me, but I think in my position anyone would blush. I shot a quick glance Kari's way and say that she had blushed as well. That made me a bit feel better. I wasn't in this alone.

Yolie seemed to regain some coherency, and began saying "Oh my God!" over and over again. She ran at us and hugged Kari.

I wondered why she was so surprised. I thought she had seen us at Gennai's party, but maybe she had been so absorbed with Ken that Kari and I being together hadn't registered. It had definitely registered now.

As Yolie interrogated Kari about her and I, Davis and Cody walked towards us, and mercifully, most of the onlookers stopped staring.

Cody gave me a sympathetic smile. He knew that all the attention was making me feel awkward. Davis' smile looked a bit forced, but he didn't seem mad. He even shook my hand, which surprised me.

With some prodding from Cody, Davis explained to us that he'd eventually realized that Kari wasn't going to return his feelings, and as he matured, his crush on her had faded.

I was relieved to hear Davis say it himself, even though Kari and I were pretty sure it was the case. I had had a nagging worry that Davis wouldn't be okay with us.

Cody asked who Davis would follow around now, and Davis blushed a bit. He muttered something about Gennai's party, and France. I had a suspicion that he had met Catherine there. I decided to see if I was right, so I asked him if he wanted me to teach him some French, so he could impress Catherine.

His blush spread to his ears.

The bell rang, abruptly putting an end to my good matured teasing, and marking us all as late.

Kari, Davis and I called hurried goodbyes to Yolie and Cody, and then rushed towards our classroom.

Luckily, the three of us were only a minute late, and we managed to mollify the teacher with a few quick bows and apologies.

Once we had permission to sit, I sat down next to Kari, and got out my school stuff. Unusually for first thing in the morning, the black boards all had writing on them. On the first blackboard was a massively complicated math problem. With a sinking feeling I realized that I didn't even recognize most of the symbols used in it. And then I looked at the second board.

I couldn't help but grin.

Written neatly on the second board were the words "And then a miracle occurs."

Finishing the joke, the third board had several variables and their solutions listed in a neat column.

I looked next to me. Kari's mouth was hanging open, and she looked scared. I gently elbowed her, and when she turned to me, I pointed at the middle board. She followed my finger, and then smiled as well.

The teacher, Mr. Gesji spoke from the front of the room.

"I see most of you have got the joke, for those that haven't, kindly read all three boards before panicking."

Several people laughed as they realized that they weren't having a nightmare. I laughed at the overwrought look of terror that slowly faded from Davis' face. He must have thought that skipping math homework had finally caught up to him.

I filed his expression away to bring up at lunch. I was certain Yolie would want to hear about it.

The rest of the math class proved mostly uneventful. Gesji-Sensei went through the basics of solving equations. It was all review, but I paid attention anyway. Math had never been my best subject, and I knew that I had to make sure I understood the basics so that I wouldn't become lost later on.

After we finished the math lesson, and completed a work sheet, we moved on to Writing.

I found Writing a lot easier than math. And today we were doing my favourite writing activity.

The teacher handed out our journals. Once a week, we wrote in them for a whole period. The best part was that Gesji-Sensei only checked to make sure we had written something, so everything we wrote remained private.

Over the past year I had recorded some of my earlier adventures in the Digital World, but I often found it hard to put what had happened in words. One day I hoped for it to all come out fluidly, but that day still eluded me.

Instead of working on those stories, today I decided to try to record the events that occurred after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

I thought that these would be challenging to write, but I was surprised when they seem to flow effortlessly. It was when this happened that I really liked writing. The words seemed to come out with no conscious thought on my part. I felt like I was just the channel for them, and they already existed somewhere.

My hand wrote down characters, seemingly on it's own volition. I gave only the barest of thoughts to what I would write next, and I soon became caught up completely in the writing. I stopped occasionally, but I always quickly started again. I felt like I had to write all this down.

The story emerged seamlessly over a few pages. It began with the party, and my resolution to tell Kari how I felt. It moved to our first kiss, and then my nightmare that night. I talked about our first date, and walking Kari home. I wrote about how my dream had changed, and our walk to school. Finally, I wrote about Yolie yelling in the entranceway, math class, and the process of writing.

In the last few seconds of class, I wrote things and thought them at the same time, and I only stopped writing when the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the taking so long to update, I've been struggling with writers block, and have had some problems uploading the story to fanfiction dot net.

Thanks to all who've read, favourited, and reviewed.

Oh, and before I forget again;

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Digimon. Everything else (the plot) is the product of an overactive imagination and way too much free time.**


	6. Interlude

The woman looked up from the battered and old book she was reading. She was smiling.

"Takeru, I never knew you wrote so well back then!"

The man she was talking to was blushing outrageously. He had been blushing for the past half hour, as his fiancé had read through his old school journals.

"You don't think it's weird?"

Takeru looked apprehensive as he asked his question. He had been a lot younger when he'd wrote those journals. And had been hopelessly in love.

He was older now, but he was still hopelessly in love.

Some things never change.

"No, I don't. It's sweet!"

Hikari's response made Takeru's blush fade a little. He looked relieved.

"You know Kari, this is actually a good place to stop for a second. There's a story I'd like to tell that isn't in my journal, because I didn't find out about it until later. You know, the time Patamon secretly invited Gatomon over?"

Patamon, who had been relaxing on the sofa suddenly perked up. He looked embarrassed.

"T.K., you don't need to tell that story. We've all heard it already!"

Gatomon piped up as well: "Yeah, I mean there isn't much to tell. Patamon and I ate lunch, that's all!"

Kari giggled. "You're right."

Gatomon jumped into Kari's arm's and purred. "I knew Kari would see sense."

Kari's giggling went out of control.

"I wasn't talking to you Gatomon!"

* * *

"Well, Kari and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria with Davis, Yolie, and Cody. I think Davis was telling us some joke about the teacher's mole, but I can't recall. It wasn't that good of joke. You know Davis.

Across town, Gatomon was nervously ringing the bell to my apartment.

When I had left that morning, Patomon had only been pretending to be sleepy. Really, he was bursting with excitement. Apparently, he had whispered something into Gatomon's ear right after he kissed her.

He had invited her over.

Patomon had felt smart and brave when he asked her the night before, but right before she rang the doorbell, he was feeling more foolish than anything else.

Worried thoughts zoomed through his head. _What if she doesn't come. What if she expected me to have cooked something? What if she is mad that I kissed her? _"

* * *

Gatomon interrupted the story.

"Just so you know, those were completely unfounded thoughts."

Patamon smiled.

"I know that now, but back then, well, I was scared.

T.K. cleared his throat. The digimon had the good grace to look sheepish.

* * *

"Gatomon was almost as worried as Patamon as she rang the bell. It might have been the whole thought of growing close to Patamon that worried her. By nature, she wasn't the most open of digimon.

Patamon jumped off the couch and flew in quick nervous circles when he heard the doorbell ring. After taking a few deep breaths, and flying through several full rotations, he rushed to the door and opened it, then dropped to the ground.

He saw Gatomon at the door, looking nervous. Her face mirrored how he felt inside, and that helped to put him at ease. His face broke into a smile.

It was probably that genuine, open, happy smile that melted both Gatomon's worries, and her heart."

* * *

T.K. paused to take a drink of water. Patamon and Gatomon had twin dreamy looks on their faces.

Kari giggled at them.

T.K. put down his glass of water, took a breath, and then launched back into the story.

* * *

"Patamon led Gatomon to the table. Over time he had amassed quite a stockpile of sweets, and had brought out some of the choice items to share with Gatomon.

They devoured the candy in silence.

Like the silence Takari and I shared earlier that week, theirs was not an awkward silence.

The sweets lasted for a while, but then were done, and they had the whole day ahead of them.

For a second, the silence turned awkward.

But then it was broken.

Patamon asked Gatomon if she wanted to read some of the stories I had written about the earlier days in the Digital World. He knew she was interested in what had happened before we discovered her, and that she had only heard fragmentary tales of it.

Now he shared with her the whole story, read aloud. He used my words to paint wondrous pictures for her, and I do not begrudge him that. I'm glad that she got the chance to hear them, to be the first person who hadn't been there to experience it through my words.

After Patamon read to her, she told him stories. She told him more about her life. For the first time, she really talked about her painful memories as Myotismon's slave. She unburdened, and felt freer than she had in a long time.

The rest of the day passed quickly. They talked more, and watched some TV. They laughed at how silly humans could be. They discussed Kari and I. And they resolved to not tell us about this day just yet.

So when I got home, Gatomon was gone, and Patamon told me it had just been a boring normal day.

And I believed him."

* * *

  
Kari smiled at me.

"That did serve as a nice break."

Patamon and Gatomon nodded. Takeru seemed relieved. He open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Kari continued: "Now T.K., what happens next in your journals?"

She picked up the journal again. T.K. blushed.

Despite Kari's words, he was still worried. He couldn't quite remember the order of the entries, but one was coming up that he was quite embarrassed of.

* * *

  
Author's Note:

Sorry for taking so long, and for the shortness of the update. The monolithic organization known as the school system has been sapping my time and creativity. Hopefully this chapter satisfies those who have been waiting. I wanted to try at changing the perspective a bit, and at providing a bit more context for the story. How did I do?

As always, thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited, and read. You give me the motivation to keep writing.


End file.
